Un amor sin barreras, ni dilemas solo impuro
by sakurita54
Summary: - los hermanos no se besan- decía una pequeña niña- Pero si papá y mamá lo hacen ¿por que nosotros no?, si ellos mismo dicen que lo hacen por que se quieren.. Quizás un simple juego inocente,se transformara en un juego sin salida.
1. protocolo

**Protocolo: Es un pequeño pre-historia, no dejare la que estoy haciendo solo quería ver si les gusta en fin, nos vemos luego...**

_Nuestra amistad era muy grande, ambos teníamos siete años y la verdad a pesar de nuestras corta edad nos queríamos, pero no era un cariño común y corriente era un amor sucio, profano o pecado como decía mi tía, antes las leyes de dios. Pero ¿Por que teníamos la culpa?, éramos unos niños y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos pero nadie nos explicaba nada._

_Hasta cinco años mas tarde, cuando experimentamos el pecado, el verdadero pecado como decía mi tía, pero ya el hecho estaba cometido y no podíamos mirarnos mas como _hermanos… Si hermanos éramos, pero de hermanos no quedaba mucho.

_Quizás con muy poca edad, hicimos cosas de grandes y la verdad recién ahí se sintió sucio, y muy feo._

_Después de eso todo el mundo se entero y fuimos mirado con caras, como si ellos jamás hubieran cometido de último algún error. Hasta nuestros padres también se enteraron y ahí fue el problemón. _

–_Sasuke como pudiste..._ –_Lloraba su madre desconsoladamente_

– ¡_SON HERMANOS!- GRITABA SU PADRE_

Después de ahí la vida de Sasuke y mía cambio radicalmente. Ambos fuimos separados, mi gemelo si no lo nombre, Sasuke Uchiha fui a vivir con papá, y yo con mamá. Pero igual sin contar que ninguno de los dos nos quería, prefirieron mandarnos lejos uno del otro así jamás sabríamos nuestra existencia.

Aunque quisieron borrar todo, por que mi madre quiso borrarme la memoria con un supuesto doctor que borraba todo aquello producto de violaciones, abusos o maltratos. Siempre me hice que podían hacer terapia conmigo pero jamás olvidare a mí... Hermano

Después de cinco años mas tarde, los doctores dicen que estoy curada pero jamás lo estaré.

–Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo diecisiete años voy a la secundaria de Italia donde resido hace mas de cinco años con mi madre- Hago una breve pausa para que me crean- Desde que mi padre nos dejo solas vivimos aquí.

El doctor me observa ya que no nombre a mi hermano, me pregunta si me olvide algo. Yo solo le respondo que soy feliz junto a mis amigos y que quiero estudiar medicina, el solo sonríe un poco y dice que la sesión termino.

Siempre era lo mismo, pero yo tenía una meta fija. Salir de ese infernal lugar e ir a buscar a Sasuke, mi hermano por que a pesar de ser un amor enfermizo y sucio, lo amaba.

Mi nombre es sasuke Uchiha, tengo 17 años y vivo con mi padre en konoha, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Japón, desde que tengo memoria vivo ahí pero mi madre me quito algo que yo quería, amaba y adoraba, mi gemela. La única mujer que ame desde que tengo memoria, pero me la arrebataron.. pero ellos no saben que pronto la encontré, y nada ni nadie me volverá a separar de ella.

"**Era un amor imposible pero ambos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlos, antes las leyes de dios, sin barreras, ¿pero la relación podría funcionar?"**

**¿Algún**** comentario? no muerdo xD adios...**


	2. Nuestro pequeño pecado

**Hola les traigo el primer capitulo, es cortito pero si les gusta prometo hacerlo mas largo. Ojala les guste. **

**LOS PERSONAJES CORRESPONDEN AL CREADOR DE NARUTO***

* * *

><p><em>Todo aquello era hermoso, tenía una familia completa y unida. Era una niña feliz de tan solo seis años, que podía disfrutar de toda hasta de mi hermano, pero mi gemelo. Era algo frio, enojón pero ambos nos cuidábamos, una vez hasta me había disfrazado de el pero era notorio por que a parte de ser chica, mis ojos jades me delataban.<em>

_Ambos jugábamos un juego cuando estábamos solos, era de ser la mamá y el papá. Un juego inocente para nuestra edad pero dejo un poco de serlo cuando rosamos nuestros labios._

**_Recuerdo:_**

_-Sakura sabes que tal si jugamos a la mamá y el papá-dijo sonriendo-pero darnos besos, como lo hacen nuestros padres._

_-No que asco-dijo una niña haciendo puchero-¿Pero... por que quieres jugar a eso?- _

_-Es que como mamá y papá lo hacen, además ellos dicen que lo hacen por que se quieren-dijo el niño inocentemente- Yo te quiero saku. _

_-Esta bien.- diciendo sonrientemente- pero es nuestro secreto _

_-Claro.- diciendo esto, ambos sellamos ese pacto._

_Fin del recuerdo._

_En ese entonces teníamos ocho años, pero habíamos besado por primera vez. Era algo extraño mezclado con un poco de vergüenza y alegrías pero algo estábamos seguros es que ese beso se volvería a repetir. _

_Aunque cambio aquella vez que cumplimos trece, el cambio mucho._

_Recuerdo:_

_-Sasuke-kun me podrías explicar este tema- dije mostrando el libro de matemáticas _

_-Esta... Bien-dijo pero en vez de explicarme me beso. No era un beso casto, inocente había mucha lujuria en ese beso._

_-¿Que... haces hermano?- dijo en un susurro_

_-¡Sakura yo te amo deja demostrártelo!-dijo acariciando mi cabello- se mía._

_-Sasuke...- lo volví a besar, pero esta vez como el lo había echo. _

_**Fin del recuerdo**:_

_Ese día le entregue algo que no debía entregarlo hasta cumplir una edad correcta. Le di mi virginidad a mi hermano y en ese tiempo no entendía mucho ya que mi madre decía que era muy niña, que eso me lo explicaría un año mas tarde. Pero yo me había adelantando demasiado y las explicaciones de mi madre ya no valían la pena. A los trece ya había echo lo que tenia que por lo menos esperar hasta los dieciséis._

_La primera vez que lo hicimos no fui nada lindo, por lo menos para mí era algo doloroso no había mucho amor era mas lujuria que otra cosa. Además el arrepentimiento vino después de la mano de la duda._

_-Quiero que te alejes de mi Sakura- dijo seriamente _

_-¿Qué? pero dijiste...- fue interrumpida-_

_-Lo que dije o no dije, ya lo dije y es cosa del pasado. Sakura somos hermanos..._

_-Ahora piensas en la estúpida idea de ser hermanos-dije muy enojada- cuando hicimos cosas que los hermanos no hacen.- casi en llanto_

_-Sakura- dijo melancólicamente_

_El me besó de nuevo. Esa vez me hizo el verdadero amor, que aunque era impuro para nosotros era amor y punto. Sin barreras ni dilemas, era impuro pero ambos tratábamos de hacerlo puro aunque sabíamos que así no era. _

_Nuestro pequeño secreto murió, cuando nuestra madre nos encontró en pleno acto sexual._

_Ella se quería morir, decía que nos quemaríamos en el mismo infierno, que sus amigas religiosas nos mirarían feo y muchas cosas más. Al igual que papá que ya ni nos dirigía la palabra._

_Pero pueblo chico infierno grande, nuestra madre tuvo la osadía de ir a confesarse y ella misma le confeso al cura lo nuestro; ese día todo el pueblo se entero que los gemelos había cometido incesto._

_Todos los del pueblo nos miraban mal, y más me miraban a mí como la corrupta que tenia que permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio, pero como no era virgen y para el colmo me había acostado con mi hermano era algo horripilante._

_Nuestra madre Mebuki Haruno fue echada de la iglesia por tener unos hijos pecadores. _

_Ambos ya estábamos alejados pero nuestros padres pensaban otra cosa. Y siempre estaban cerca y nos menos despreciaban a la vez._

_Pero una tarde cambio cuando oí a mis padres discutir._

_-¡Fugaku Uchiha me dejaras irme con esa escuincle y tu te quedaras con el otro!_

_-Mebuki no me puedes abandonar- la abrasaba _

_-Lo siento Uchiha, pero no puedo segur así- dijo en pleno llanto- mandare a que le quiten el apellido a Sakura..._

_-¿Cómo? no te entiendo- dijo _

_-Así es, Sakura comenzara una nueva vida, al igual que Sasuke-dijo- y ambos no seremos marcados por tener hijos pecadores._

_-Pero... Sakura sabrá que es...- _

_-Fugaku conozco médicos que me ayudaran en esos problemas, tu preocúpate de largarte de este pueblo-dijo _

_-Y ¿Sasuke también ira al medico o que?-_

_-No... El puede recordar si quiere, yo me iré igualmente Fugaku ojala seas feliz _

_-¡No! Mebuki…- grito mi padre _

En ese momento deje de ser Sakura Uchiha, la pecadora y me convertí en Sakura Haruno la chica callada y sin vida. En pocas palabras la... Loca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que les pareció? algún comentario, critica, amenaza u otra cosa háganmelo saber.<strong>_

_**nos vemos!**_


	3. Mis peores pesadillas,mi angel

_**Hola, si soy muy desgraciada al no subir la continuación. Muchos inconvenientes tuve además mi fea inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no me llevo… **__** Bueno antes que nada ¡FELICES FIESTAS!.. Que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que pasen un feliz año nuevo. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, no los conozco quizás nunca lo haga, pero les deseo lo mejor para ustedes y su familia. **_

_**Desde ya un fuerte abrazo, un brindis por ustedes y todos lo que leen esta u otra historia que escribí. (I.A)Espero seguir con ese apoyo incondicional de todos… Felicidades….**_

_**Por cierto ¡VIVA EL SASUSAKU! CANON **_

* * *

><p>-

Este capitulo agregara a muchos o entre muchos personajes segundarios. Nunca lo hice con mi anterior historia, siempre narre a los p. p solos casi siempre, ya que ellos eran los principales y que aparecían en mi historia. Pero hice una excepción, desde ya espero sus amenazas, criticas o algo relativamente hermoso, un comentario. Pido mis regalos de navidad y mis sanos reyes (?okno. Ojala sea de su agrado.

/-

* * *

><p>Las paredes eran blancas, opacas sin ningún brillo el olor a medicamente inundaba el pequeño cuarto que ella tenia. Era un calvario vivir así, sin nada, de vez en cuando la dejaban salir al jardín solo si respondía y hacia todo los que ellos decían.<p>

Muchas veces la drogaban para que durmiera o estuviera tranquila, otras la castigaban encerrándola en el pequeño cuarto. Solo tenía una pequeña ventana con rejas pero estaba a siete metros de ella.

Su sueño era salir de ese lugar, encontrarse con su hermano gemelo, que aunque fuera pecado lo amaba.

Todos los doctores hacían o intentaban que se olvidara de ese recuerdo, su madre la tenia internada en ese lugar cuyo objetivo era el mismo que los doctores. Solo la veía una vez al mes donde no hacia más que insultarla o pegarle echándole la culpa de todo. Ese de por si no era amor de madre.

-Sakura…- escucho una voz que ella odiaba. Al mirar se dio cuenta que volvía su otra pesadilla. Un doctor del psiquiátrico, era apuesto pero si era un pedófilo de primera.

-No me hagas nada…. –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- por favor…

-Shhh… tranquila, no te are nada si cooperas – dijo con voz melosa quedando cerca del miedoso cuerpo de la pelirosa- Solo déjame jugar con tu cuerpo y nada mas.

Ella estaba apunto de reclamar, pero el le había aplicado algo en su brazo. Era como si todo su cuerpo se tensara y no tuviera fuerza en ninguno de sus músculos.

El tocaba su cuerpo con sus ásperas manos; para la pelirosa era un dolor mezclado de bronca y asco, tanto que había pensado en matarse.

Siempre era lo mismo, el venia la tocaba, para el era un excitación y lujuria barata, para ella era la mayor asquerosidad. Pero ese día era diferente a todos los roses que el le daba con sus manos. Jamás había llegado a la manera de desnudarla, pero eso paso la dejo completamente a su merced.

-¿Qu...Que haces?-dijo con mucho miedo. Temía lo peor siempre, y sus temores eran ciertos.

-Te hare mía, linda florecilla-dijo con lujuria.

Sus manos fueron directo a su intimidad, acariciándola frotando sus dedos el clítoris de la pelirosa. Entrando cada vez mas dentro de ella, cada vez que la tocaba se acordaba de su hermano, era menos el sufrimiento pero ahora no había recuerdo iba a ser violada.

El psiquíatra ya estaba desabrochándose el pantalón pero fue interrumpido por su celular. Era la directora del sanatorio, que al parecer le comunicaba que la madre la paciente, Sakura Haruno la vendría a visitar.

-Parece que hasta aquí llegamos… -dijo riendo- por ahora… pero como estas muy sucia debo bañarte

Sakura solo lo miro con miedo, sabia que la volvería a tocar y mas de esa vil y cruel manera. El solo rio por la manera en que la pelirosa lo miro. Con miedo, era un cordero en las manos del lobo feroz.

-Tranquila no te are nada de lo no hemos hecho aun- dijo.

Por otro lado de aquel cuarto, detrás de aquella puerta sin sentimientos un pelirrojo derramaba lágrimas por su amiga. Su tez era pálida, sus ojos eran color turquesa y su cara no tenia sentimiento alguno, pero con ella si. Desde que había llegado, desde que ellos la golpearon por primera vez el había sabido que era un sentimiento aunque sea de amistad.

El ya tenía diez años en ese lugar, sabía que no era un lugar bueno que ni por más que la mayoría personas tuvieran problemas mentales no era un lugar bueno para curar ese problema, en cambio los afectaba mas.

Le había costado hacerse amigo de aquella portadora de ojos jades, la encontraba demasiada inocente, un poco tímida a la vez pero reflejaba mucha tristeza en aquellos ojos. Esa misma tristeza que reflejaba el.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando observo que la pelirosa salía del baño, si lo encontraban en ese pequeño pavimento alejado de su lugar le iba a ir mal. Aun no entendía la pequeña separación que había, a el lo trataba mas o menos bien en cambio a la pelirosa por no tener el suficiente dinero era maltrata de todas las maneras posibles.

* * *

><p><em> S.S/_

Por otra parte en konoha…

-¡Sasuke!- gritaba una pelirroja corriendo hacia el. Su apariencia la hacia parecer una cualquiera. Maquillaje excesivo, ropa muy corta mostrado muchos lugares de su cuerpo que no debía divulgar al publico, y tacos de punta de aguja. Si parecía una cualquiera, eso el Uchiha lo sabia por eso no le daba demasiada importancia a los gritos o las insinuaciones.

-Hm ¿que quieres Karin? –dijo en su tono frio

La pelirroja sonrió triunfante por que al fin de tanto griterío casi medio día completo el Uchiha le había preguntado que quería.

-Veras... ¿Que tal si nos divertimos un rato? esta noche ya que todos irán con sus parejas…- dijo pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro dándose cuenta de las intenciones de cierta pelirroja-

-No Karin-dijo- ya te he dicho mil veces que NO.-terminando la conversación y se marchándose a su casa.

El pelinegro se fue muy enojado a su casa, ya que odiaba que las mujeres se le insinuaran tanto hasta llegar a ofrecérseles desnudas, odiaba eso el solo amaba a una que ni por mas pecado siempre la amaría y siempre seria la única en su vida.

Llego a su casa, sola como siempre desde que se había ido Sakura con la mujer que supuestamente era su madre, la casa estaba sola sin nadie, sin vida. Su padre prácticamente había encontrado un trabajo lejos, tenia que viajar en avión dos horas de ida para verlo. El sabia que su padre no lo odiaba en cambio estaba al margen de todo, pero sabia que eso si le echaba la culpa de que su esposa se había marchado.

Muchas veces le pregunto donde estaba Sakura, lo único que le dijo la ultima vez casi confesándole, que su madre la tenia en un loquero, sedada todos los días casi y que se había casado de nuevo olvidándose de su hija, pero le juro que nunca había sabido el paradero de ambas mujeres.

El teléfono lo descolgó pensando en su pelirosa.

-¿hola?- dijo neutral.

-¿Es usted Sasuke Uchiha?-dijo la voz en el teléfono- si es así solamente dígame si. Ok

-Si –respondió

-Escúchame bien, quiero que sabes a una persona que tú conoces muy bien- dijo intrigando al pelinegro-¿Te acuerdas de Sakura?, si es así ella esta en peligro.

El pelinegro entro en pánico, su Sakura estaba en peligro como demonios era posible. Pero luego recordó a Mebuki, si ella era una bruja quizás o más bien estaba seguro que le había echo la vida imposible a Sakura.

-¿Dónde esta?-dijo alterado intentando de articular bien.

-Mira ahora no te puedo decir donde, y como esta-dijo- Me darán semana libre, podre salir y te llamare, por cierto soy Gaara amigo de Sakura.

-Mira gracias por ser su amigo pero no me dejes así-bramo – necesito saber bien.

-Sakura ya tiene prohibido ir a la escuela-volvió a repetir.- su madre dijo que no estaba bien curada así que no podía convivir con personas _"normales"._

-¿Por qué...?- dijo derramando una lagrima.

-En el lugar que ella esta no es nada bueno-dijo enojado- ahí maltratan a todos los pacientes, hasta el punto de abusar de las chicas jóvenes…

-Solo dime como esta... Por favor…-dijo suplicando ya. Nunca había llegado al punto de suplica pero aquella persona le estaba contando cosas que nunca prefirió que le contaras.

- Esta bien te daré la dirección donde nos encontraremos. Apunta- le dijo.

El pelinegro apunto la dirección, que quedaba en la sede de Italia. Por lo que el le dijo esa era su casa, ahí se verían para que el le preguntara todas las preguntas pero antes no podía.

-Te salvare Sakura, sabes muy bien que lo are- dijo amuñando aquel trazo de papel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí los dejos... la verdad quería hacerlo mas largo pero quiero pasar un tiempo con mi familia. Quiero celebrar, mañana suba aunque con alcohol, mala combinación…<strong>

**Jajajaj bueno feliz año! no tomen mucho. Bye**


End file.
